


The Dwarves Magic

by senseiPusan



Category: God of War
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Blacksmithing, Broken, Dad of Boy, Drama, Dwarves, F/M, Family, First Love, Gen, Ghost of Sparta, Gift of Life, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Magic, Miðgarðr | Midgard, My First Work in This Fandom, Mythology - Freeform, Parenting skills, Pre-War, Prophecy, Prophetic Dreams, Ragnarok, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Spartan, Tattoos, The Nine Realms, Time Travel, Winter, aura combing, dad of war, descendant, loki norse mythology - Freeform, strange doors, you want me to do what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:20:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: Ula is transported through time to ‘Midgard’ before Ragnarok. Turns out she is prophesized to put Ragnarok back on its’ correct schedule for being hundreds of years later not now and to build a rune to hide Loki before his time for Ragnarok is to come. But prophesies and time travel never go right when the God of War is involved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend got me addicted to God of War so hard I binged all the cutscenes for all the games in like 3 days. I fucking love Kratos. Thus my need for God of War fanction (that’s not incest) was created. So this plot maybe overused and cheesy but it works for me!

It had been a week since grandpa passed. To your surprise he left you his cabin in the mountains, along with this weird looking key. The skeleton key is bigger than your hand and made out of stone. You don’t remember him owning anything that would go with this key.

Curiosity getting the better of you. It was a three hour drive to the cabin. Since you had the summer off, it was time road trip. Rooting around in the basement, you try to find what the key goes to. The ridiculous key has to have an equally ridiculous lock. Right?

“ _Ula_.”

“Huh? Grandpa?” You could have sworn you heard grandpa say your name.

“ _Ula_.”

Defiantly hearing your name, you follow the direction it came from. The source is an old blanket hanging on the wall.

“Well that’s weird. It’s just a blanket.”

“ _Ula_.” Hearing grandpa’s voice again something blue lights up behind the blanket. Yanking the blanket down there’s a door. A wooden door with the symbol of a weaved cross on it outlined in stone.

“Woah!” Quickly putting the key in your pocket, you move the table and all the boxes away. Practically throwing the stuff. You just know that the key will open this door.

Excited you grip the key tightly, amazed at the door. The key and door glow as you approach. On instinct you touch the key to the door and a bright light flashes.

“This took an interesting turn.” Staring, the door has changed to blue rays of light. “I wonder…”

Thinking that this might be a portal you step backwards before running full force at it with your eyes closed. If it’s not you’ll just bounce off the wall. Running through a puff of air, you slowly open your eyes as you stop. Turning quickly the door of light vanishes.

“Oh no.” Wide eyed you stare at the odd environment. This may have not been your brightest decision. Everything is a shade of blue, there seems to be nothing below the path except blue fog. You walk cautiously down the path, maybe you might see someone who can tell you where you are. Everything is oddly beautiful, considering everything is shades of blue.

The formation of another blue light door makes you stop. “Man….well let’s hope for the best.” Full of uncertainty, you keep your eyes open this time. As the light disperses around you, you can hear voices. Stepping out you are faced with four pairs of eyes on you.

“Oh shit.”

The group stares back slightly confused. Slightly alarmed yourself. You nope out of this decision, immediately spinning back to the door. It crumbles once you lock eyes on it.

“No no no no!” Running to stop it the door disappears anyways. And you look like a fool doing so.

“Hello?” A young puberty filled voice speaks. 

This is unbelievable, you give yourself a hard slap to the face to double check that you’re not dreaming. Glancing behind, yup they’re still there.

“Uh, hello.”  Wary you respond and slowly walk towards them.

“How in fucks sake you use that door?” The short blue man asks.

“What?”

“What my brother means is that those doors only open with a special key.” The other short one in gold armor explains. The two are apparently blacksmiths, judging from the equipment around them.

“I do have key.” You hold out the key. “Well I did.” Horrified you stare at the key. It now has an unfixable crack down the middle.

“Let me see that.” The golden armored one takes the key and scurries back behind the table.

“Hey!”  Chasing after him you stop at the table.

“Here, better than what she was.” The blue one gruffly hands an axe back to the clearly obvious daddy material warrior.

“Sindri, isn’t that yours and Brok’s brand?” The boy beside you points out. But it helps identity the two homeboys behind the table.

“Boy.” Big man growls in a deep gravelly voice.

“What you fucking about?” Brok turns to Sindri.

“Oh! He’s right but I don’t remember making this.”

“Cause we hadn’t. The fuck you get this?” Brok questions.

“It was left to me.”

“Left?” Sindri inquires.

“Where are you from?” Big man’s question throws you off guard, he’s been quietly staring at you.

“Norway.”

“That must be a long distance away. I’ve never heard that name here in Midgard.” The boy says calmly.

“I’m where?” You did not just hear that right. No one calls Scandinavia ‘Midgard’ anymore.

“Midgard, can’t you hear?” Brok sasses.

“Oh lord you don’t really mean Scandinavia.” Sighing heavily, you rub your temples in frustration. This can’t be real.

“Scandinavia?” The boy beside you asks.

“It would be wise to avoid strange doors.”  Big man advises before walking away with the boy following him.

“I know… But it called to me.” Murmuring you know it’s a stupid reason to go through a strange door. He stops and now you notice there is a head attached to his belt.

“Called how?” He continues much to everyone’s surprise. Apparently he doesn’t take interest in many things.

“It kept saying my name. Going Ula, Ula. Over and over. So I thought what the hell, let’s find out what’s behind door number one.”

“Ula? What horse shit name is that?” Brok chuckles.

“Ula is short for Nardrula.” You deadpan stare at him. Sindri and Brok look surprised at your name.

“Aye, a dwarvish name. Meaning independence, strength, reliability, and determination.” The head speaks with a mixed Irish/Scottish accent.

“Head.” Big man orders.

“Sorry brother.”  The head apologizes.

“Father can I go get something that may help?”

“Go.” The boy runs out the doors quickly with a hopeful smile. Leaving everyone still staring at you like you have three heads.

The minutes pass awkwardly as everyone stands in silence. Thankfully, the boy returns seeing the uncomfortable atmosphere. And he tries to break the unease.

“Well I’m Atreus and this is my father Kratos. That is Mimir, he’s reanimated. As you can guess that’s Brok and Sindri.”

“Hi…so this is weird.” Uneasy you try to move the conversation along.

“Yeah but it’s nice to meet you. There’s not alot of people around here.”  Atreus perks up at you trying to keep the conversation alive.

“Especially since Fimbulwinter started.” Brok mumbles.

“No it hasn’t it’s just a bad winter.” Sindri denies.

“I’m tellin ya i feel it in my scrote.” Brok shouts.

“Fimbulwinter? You mean the winter to end all winters before Ragnarok?” You stare at Brok confused. The doors slam open before anything could be said. The cold air moves right through you, chilling you to the bone.

“Ula.” Sindri whispers, gently pulling you backwards. So that you are back behind the table.

The air tenses and you can tell why he’s pulling you back. Kratos somehow looks angrier than he already normally does with his resting bitch face. He turns to face the woman who has entered. She has an equally resting bitch face and is glaring at Kratos. Even Atreus has backed up. The woman looks like dreadlock hermit.

“Freya.”

“Kratos.”

“What are you doing here?” Kratos demands.

“Atreus asked me to look at something.”

At the word something she stares at you. Everyone follows her eyes.

“Atreus.” Kratos rumbles.

“If Ula is here because of magic. I thought that Freya might know what kind of magic or if there is a way to undo it.” He quickly tries to explain himself.

“Hello Ula.” She smiles walking closer to you. “Atreus said that you were lost and maybe magic was responsible.”

“Uh yeah, my key opened a door and the door led me here.” You’re hesitant to say anything. The way everyone just shifted when she walked in worries you.

“Come here please. I’ll look you over.” Freya waves, still smiling.

Slowly walking around the table you glance at Atreus. Who still looks hopeful of the situation. Standing in front of her, she starts to aura comb you.

“Why are you aura combing me?”

“To see what magic was used.”

“Ah…”

She continues in silence making a circle around you.

“You are out of your time. Dwarven magic had brought you here.” Kratos immediately looks at the brothers. “Did you know you are part dwarf?” She continues grabbing your hands.

“Grandpa said we were descendants of dwarves. Didn’t really believe him.” You shrug it off.

Gripping your hands tighter she flips them over staring at the inner wrist tattoos poking out. “These… these are The Helm Of Awe and Web Of Wyrd. Are those dwarvish seals?” She pushes your sleeves up to expose your forearms. Freya’s tone changes to demanding and scary. 


	2. Chapter 2

Now you are regretting this immensely. Panic sets in and you start pulling back. Freya maintains her grip and does not let go. “You can let go.”

“Freya.” Kratos commands. Immediately beside you and has quickly pried one of her hands off.

She releases you and you quickly pull the sleeves back down. You step backwards until you hit the table.

“I-” Freya sighs. “Mimir, what do you know about the dwarf Tími ferðar?”

“The dwarf Tími ferðar? Not much sadly, the prophecy is confusing. All I know is that a dwarf from far away will come to put Ragnarok back on its natural schedule. They will create something to hide whoever is to start Ragnarok. Odin still seeks this dwarf, to prevent or alter his own demise.” Mimir rambles.

“Here she is.” Freya says stalely.

“What? I’m part of no prophecy.” Shaking your head in denial.

“It is possible. If it was magic and the realm doors working together. It could be possible. That is what could have brought her.” Sindri interrupts.

“It would be forged from natural energy and heck of a strong metal.” Brok agrees.

“Wait wait. This has gotten too confusing. I know mythology, history was my best subject. But this timeline y'all are want me to believe it ridiculous. The events of Ragnarok and Norse mythology are supposed to of happened hundreds of years ago. Back when the world was new. You can’t be telling me that Greece and Sparta.” Pausing you look directly at Kratos. “Are happening at the same time as this. It should be the Vikings with Greece not this Pre-Ragnarok shit.”

“Yet here you are.” Freya sigs again.

“Then she has to hide from Odin, before he finds out.” Atreus changes the subject.

“To fulfil your prophecy, you will need the material Tungsten and the Labradorite stone. The labradorite stone is kept only at the temple where the northern lights touch the ground.” Freya’s agitation of your denial is evident. “Only then will you be able to return to your time.”

“Excuse me?”

“It is what must be done.” Freya says before leaving. Still trying to processing this, you are silent as she leaves. Staring at Atreus with uncertainty, he has the same look.

“Uh… Well, which way is north?” You look back at the group.

“You’re fuckin’ going?” Brok is surprised.

“What choice do I have. It’s all nonsense anyways.” Sighing you roll your eyes at Brok.

“Your clothes? There is no armor and the weather is too cold.” Sindri is concerned. Looking down at yourself, your clothes aren’t that bad. Black knee high laced up boots, jeans, maroon shirt, a gray and black varsity style button up hoodie. May not be completely idea but it’s doable.

“You have no fucking weapons.” Brok inputs.

Groaning in annoyance you pull out the dagger from your boot, placing it on the table. You had sewn the sheath to the inside of your boot. Then lifting your shirt up you unsnap your belt buckle, pulling the buckle out. Revealing a small knife. “I got two, besides my fists.”

“You can fight?” Kratos questions.

“I have three siblings. I learned to assert my dominance.” You put the knives away.

“Ula, can I see your tattoos?” Atreus asks.

“…Sure.” Hesitant you pull the sleeves backup. But there’s something about Atreus, you can tell that he is a good person.

“The Web Of Wyrd. It’s said that all words and fates carved by the Norns can be rewritten. This is a reminder that all beings have some degree of power over their own destiny and the destiny of others. The Helm Of Awe is for physical, mental and spiritual protection.” Atreus points to each one, hoovering but never touching. Kratos watches closely behind him.

“These dwarven seals are for courage, good fortune, freedom, strength and protection against evil.” Sindri pops up beside you pointing to the three bands on your left arm and the two on the right.

“Written in Khuzdul.” You fill in.

“What language is that?” Atreus inquires.

“Language of the dwarves.” Brok gruffs. “Here. Wear this, you’ll fuckin freeze. Since you’re going to be an idiot.” He tosses you an oversized sleeveless fur tunic and a wool cloak.

“Thanks.” Buttoning the sweatshirt and taking off your belt. You slip the tunic over top pulling the hood out and fasten the belt on the outside. Allowing the cloak to hang loosely on your shoulders.

“Now which way is north?” Gesturing in opposite directions.

“Out the door and to the left.” Sindri points.

“Thank you Sindri. Well thanks and goodbye.”  Waving you awkwardly backup to the doors before turning around. It seems weird and uneasy to be leaving this golden plated room.

“Father, she can’t go alone.” You hear Atreus say. In the corner of your eye you catch him whispering something to Kratos.

Pushing on the door, its super heavy and hardly budging. Almost slipping the door opens easily. Seeing Kratos’s hand on the door you quickly look behind you. Kratos is towering over you with Atreus directly behind him carrying a bag.

“Don’t worry Ula we are coming with you.” Atreus smiles.

“Oh no, you don’t need to I-”

“Enough, let’s go.” Kratos interrupts, barging past you.

“It’s ok, he’s always like. Not much of a talker.” Atreus reassures waiting for you to follow with him. Following Atreus, you go down a set of stairs to the left leading to a dock. Kratos is already waiting in a boat. Climbing in you sit beside Atreus. Kratos hands Mimir to Atreus before shoving off. Mimir passes the time by telling stories.

“Ula how did you know I’m from Sparta?” Kratos finally speaks after awhile.

“Oh that was a wild stab in the dark. I vaguely remember seeing those blades in a book about Greece before. It had to be Sparta because of your size and stature, you have a permanent scowl all the time and it seems that silence and obedience are second nature to you.”

“Well brother she’s got you pegged.” Mimir chuckles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but progress is being made!

* * *

 

Once on land Kratos leads the way, seemingly knowing where to go. Atreus stays near you to make sure you don’t get lost. But with both of them long legs McGee, it is a challenge in itself. Then the cliff arrives and you are faced with your true adversity.

_Well fuck._

“Up.” Kratos says.

“Up? What? Do you mean climb?”

“We need to get up onto that ledge.” Atreus responds.

“Yeah….that’s a no go for me I can’t climb. You might just have to toss me onto the ledge.” You stare the cliff down.

“Toss you?” Atreus is confused.

“Yeah that or it’s going to be awhile.”

“Onto my back.” Kratos commands.

“What?”

Kratos doesn’t say anything else, he squats waiting. Unsure about it you carefully attach yourself like a baby koala to Kratos’s back. Making sure not stab yourself with the axe and blades.

“Don’t worry father used to carry me like that.” Atreus smiles. Kratos stands up easily and proceeds to climb the cliff relatively easily. Ten feet up you make the mistake of looking down to look at Atreus. Atreus is quickly following up the cliff but now the cliff seems bigger than it really is. Gripping Kratos’s armor tighter you tuck your face away. Hoping this ends soon.

“Something wrong?” Kratos asks quietly.

“No I’m fine. Just never been too keen on heights.”

“That’s understandable lass. I’ve never been too keen on being buried alive.” Mimir pipes in.

“Buried alive? Mimir you’re a head. How can you have a fear of being buried alive?” That doesn’t make sense to you.

“Aye that was when I had my body. To be scared of being buried alive doesn’t matter anymore since I’m dead.” Mimir sounds sad about it.

“Obviously.”

Mimir’s talking distracts you enough that you don’t realise the cliff danger is over until Kratos is leaning down. Untangling yourself, you feel slightly embarrassed.

“See it wasn’t so bad.” Mimir smiles.

“Yeah if you say so.” Shrugging, you wait for Atreus as Kratos continues on.

Falling into rhythm with the silent hike. It seems silence is a big component of the trios relationship. Every now and then you catch Atreus glancing back at you. Its a mixture of making sure you are still there and wanting to say something “What is your family like. You said you have three siblings.”

“It’s normal. I have two older sisters; Hilda and Aveline and one younger brother, Brolin.”

“I don’t have any is siblings. Is it fun?”

You look at him with a muted face that says you won’t believe the horrors. “It’s having an automatic best friend that can never leave you. But they steal your clothes and food. So when you confront them, they retort because I can. And they know how to piss you off without saying a word. But you still love them. That’s what having siblings is like.”

“That sounds complicated.” Atreus shakes his head.

“It is something you have to experience to understand.” Kratos gruffs. Atreus pays full attention to Kratos, hoping he will say more. “My younger brother Deimos always tried to best me in everything. It was a fine line between annoyance and wanting him to be a good soldier.” Kratos replies remembering the fond memory sadly. You want to ask more but the way Atreus was so focused on getting the reply, you guess that Kratos doesn’t like to talk about his life.

“Ula your hair color. Is it normal where you are from?” Atreus notices your thought process and changes the subject.

“Blonde? Yes it is, but some people usually change their natural color.”

“How?”

“Chemicals but if you’re not careful it can turn out a ridiculous color.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, my sister Aveline tried to turn her hair red one time. Ended up being bright orange.”

“Bright orange hair… that would have been interesting to see.” You can tell Atreus is imaging the bright orange hair

“I laughed for weeks.” Smirking you remember how she screamed in horror at the color.

“Who is your favorite god?”

“My favorite god?” Surprised, this question was not one you expected.

“You said that you know mythology of other places. Do you have a favorite god?”

“Mmmmm, Hotei the Laughing Buddha. The god of contentment and happiness, guardian of children, and patron of bartenders. He feeds the poor and needy.”

You can’t help but to smile. The way Atreus lights up when you said that your favorite god was a good one. It was cute. “Really? What about the Norse gods?”

“Definitely Loki.”

“What?” Atreus whispers in disbelief.

“He’s a shapeshifter, a trickster, great intelligence and fluent with all languages. Besides him being part giant; he is the greatest threat to Odin. As you all know Odin is a jerk.” Shrugging you don’t know why that’s such a surprise to him.

“That he is lass. The boor, whose twisted mind will cause terrors.” Mimir says coldly.

“Head.” Kratos growls.

“It’s true.” Mimir defends himself.

“How did you get those tattoos? You don’t seem to like them.”

“What is this twenty questions?” Teasing you try to sound angry about all these questions.

“I-I was just curious.” He pales and fumbles over his words. Looking like a hurt puppy.

Rolling your eyes, you gather some snow into your hands. “Gesh relax Atreus, I’m kidding.” Smiling you toss a snowball at him. “You know that you are easy to pick on.”

“No I’m not.” He bends down to prepare for retaliation.

“Yes you are.” Still smiling you try to catch up with Kratos. So you can use him as a shield.


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping for the night, Kratos gives you Mimir to hold while he and Atreus go gather somethings. So you are hiding amongst some trees for good measure.

“Mimir it may just be me. But is it wrong that I feel like a burden to Kratos and Atreus?” Leaning against a tree, you turn Mimir to face you.

“What do you mean lass?”

“Well they are accompanying me on this quest. They can defend themselves far better than I can. I'm not used to this kind of daily travel. It feels like I'm slowing them down and that I'm basically useless.” You don't really feel at ease traveling with them but this is the only option at the moment.

“My dear Ula, you must remember that they chose to come with you. They were concerned about your safety. They knew what they were getting into. So don't you worry, just do your best.”

“Thanks Mimir.” Smiling you stare up into sky, holding Mimir tightly. The never ending snow covers everything and it feels like you are float, going through lightspeed. The effect is calming. “Mimir, how did you become just a head?”

“I asked Kratos to chop my head off.” Mimir sighs, if had any shoulder he would have shrugged.

“What?” Stunned, you raise him to eye level.

“Aye being tortured by Odin everyday isn't living. I prefer this type of living, even though I am dead.”

“Yeah I can see how being reanimated would be better than torture by Odin.”  

“That it is. Now Ula, as the little brother mentioned. Is there a reason for hiding your tattoos?”

“I’ve been hiding them for years, just an old habit. Back home tattoos are illegal if you are under eighteen.”

“That’s a strange rule. Most babes are tattooed while still young.”

“Well I had went to visit grandpa for a few days and I came back with them. My parents were pissed and I was banned from seeing grandpa for a few weeks. So to avoid trouble I’ve been hiding them.”

“Lass a person’s body is a map, showing the survival of a person's spirit through the hardships of life. Do not feel ashamed.” 

“Mimir, they really should hire you to do inspirational quotes.”  

“I am the smartest man alive.” Mimir grins with a hint of sarcasm.

Staring in silence, you both crack up and start laughing. Laughing until a sudden gruff from behind startles you. 

“Brother, never fails to amaze me. Giant as a mountain but silent as a statue.” Mimir is amazed.

“Head.”

“Brother we were just having a laugh.” Mimir states as you turn him around to face the others.

“In unknown woods?” Kratos grumbles, obviously scolding Mimir.

“There was no danger brother.”

Kratos grumbles again, probably inner sighing for the millionth time today. Seems like Kratos is in the constant state of being a single middle aged dad, who is constantly annoyed by random shit.

“Boy.”  Kratos drops the logs he's holding and clears the snow away. Making a diveit big enough to curl up to sleep. 

“Yes father.” Atreus drops the branches he's holding and starts a fire.

The night goes quietly, well as quietly as it can. Atreus keeps asking question after question, until Kratos tells him to stop.

Atreus keeps first watch. As Kratos and mimir go to sleep, you stay awake for a little bit longer and Atreus inches closer to you. Tending the fire, moments pass in silence. But before you know it, Atreus has leaned in and grabbed your hand. Rubbing his thumb slowly over the top.

“Uh…..” Unsure and staring at him like he's a creep. Lean away you hope to increase the distance between you.

“Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes.”

“What?” Blinking, you can't believe he just said that. 

“Is that not right? Brok said to say that.” His face scrunches up, obviously unsure that was the correct thing to say according to your reaction.

_ You have got to be kidding me. Is he seriously using a pick up line? _

“Boy how old are you?” Peeling your hand away, you scoot a few inches away.

“Sixteen why?”

“Omg.  You are a child you need to step away.” The realization of how young, not young he is a shocker. He’s still in the no-no age. You had guessed he was younger.

“I’m not a child.” Atreus actually looks offended.

“Well where I come from pursuing what I think you’re trying to do is illegal. I will not go to jail for statutory rape. So I’m going with Brok just told you some weird shit to say.” Tucking your feet in, you rearrange the cloak to fully cover you.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Never mind, how many tattoos do you have? I’ve counted four different runes.” Quickly changing topics, you nod at his arm and neck.

“Just these.” Edging closer once again, he points to each one. “This one means steady mind; quick hand; strong arm or it can be read as skilled arm; and lucky shot it can-”

“Mean fortune to strike.”

“You can read the runes?” Atreus’s lights up with excitement.

“I never said that I couldn’t.” Amused at his reaction, you go back to teasing him. 

“Do you know how to read and write Khuzdul? Brok and Sindri only speak it when they are really arguing.”

“Maybe.” With a wiggle of your eyebrows, you give the obvious hint of yes. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

The sounds of birds wake you up. It was a restless sleep anyways, the cold and random animal sounds made it restless. So drifting in and out of sleep you only hear bits of the conversations happening. Even then you don’t know if it's real or just your imagination.  
“Brother, sounds as if the boy is in love with Ula.” Mimir states.  
“It appears so.”  
“Have you talked to him about intimacies with a woman? Or man? There has been gods that prefer men to women.” Mimir inquires.  
“Head.” Kratos stands, stretching the muscles in his old body.  
“I take that as a no.”  
“The boy is too young for that knowledge.”  
“Brother the lad is sixteen. It's obvious that he feels something for Ula. And the lass is young and beautiful besides being the only woman for miles near his own age. Something is going to happen.”  
“It may be time that he learned.” Kratos ponders the needed conversation before waking Atreus. “Boy...Atreus.” Kneeling down, Kratos shakes Atreus from his sleep.  
“Yes father.” Atreus sits up quickly wiping the sleep from his eyes. “What is it?”  
Kratos sighs sitting back down. “What emotions do you feel for Ula?”  
“Emotions? What do you mean father? I like Ula.”  
“What he means lad. Is do you love Ula or do you like her as just a friend?” Mimir clarifies.  
“Is there a difference?” Atreus is visibly confused.  
“There are different types of love. In Sparta we had seven types of love. Eros: Love of the body, loving the pleasures of the body. Philia: Love of the mind, similar to loving a friend. Ludus: Playful love, loving things as if you were a child. Pragma: Longstanding love, love that is shared between a couple or those married. Agape: Love of the soul, is unconditional love. Philautia: Love of the self, you are selfish and do not love anyone else. Storge: Love of the child, a natural effortless love from parents.” Kratos rambles off.  
“Why are you telling me about love?”  
“You need to decide what love you have for Ula. Then ask for her consent to pursue this love and what love she has for you.” Kratos orders.  
“Consent? What do you mean?”  
“Forcing oneself onto another against their will. Is unbecoming of a leader and gentleman.” Mimir asserts.  
“Head.”  
“Sorry brother.”  
“You mean people really force their love onto others?” Atreus tries to wrap his head around this information.  
“Yes.” Kratos confirms.  
“That's terrible.”  
“Is why you need consent. I believe Ula was raised similarly to spartan women.” Kratos continues glancing at the sleeping Ula.  
“How so.”  
“Spartan women were educated, independent and trained to defend themselves. They would carry knives with them so that if their husband or attacker tried to assault them, they would slice their face. A sign that they were violent with no honor and could not be trusted.” Kratos gestures to his cheeks.  
“Wow, thats thats-” Atreus is at a loss for words.  
“Unhonorable.” Mimir interrupts.  
“Nnnggh.” Rolling over you face plant into snow. “Damn!” Jolting, you quickly sit up wiping the snow off.  
“Come, we still have far to travel.” Kratos stands.  
Blinking, Kratos is ready to go and Atreus has a slight blush. Nodding you stand wrapping the cloak tightly around you. While Atreus puts the fire out.  
Still half asleep you follow them silently. That is until you stumble and bump into Atreus.  
“Sorry still waking up.”  
“Can you wield magic? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.” Atreus whispers, helping you steady yourself.  
“You know whatever things Brok told you to say. **Do not say them.** They're creepy.” You state, officially creeped out now. You move to the other side of Kratos.  
After ignoring Atreus, well anything past Kratos and Mimir for a few minutes. Atreus runs forwards giving a good distance between you. Thus giving you the opportunity to question Kratos.  
“So I have a question….is it normal for Atreus to be this weird around new people or is it just me?” Whispering just in case he has good hearing.  
“No, he has taken a liking to you.” Kratos responds seemingly surprised at your question.  
“A liking?”  
“He means that Atreus is experiencing his first love with you.” Mimir interjects.  
“Holy shit, you mean that’s what he been...ooh now it makes sense. I thought he was just awkward like he’s never been around girl before.” His weird comments makes sense now. It's the awkward, puberty filled first love flirting.  
“No lass, little brother is very fond of you.” Mimir smiles.  
“Ooh I gotta go talk to Atreus.”  
_Atreus can't possibly be this serious. We've only just met. But that does explain all the pickup lines and stares._


	6. Chapter 6

Chasing after Atreus you try to catch up to him.  
_Damn that boy moves fast._  
“Hey Atreus! Wait up!” You’re basically jumping with each step since the snow is so thick. He slows down just enough for you to get ten feet away before looking at you.  
“Ula get down!” Atreus shouts. The sudden worry he has amplilifies his features, telling you how serious he is. He instantly primes his bow and you hit the snow. Running closer he fires arrows off into the forest. And strange as it is you can't stop staring at him, a new emotion forming. Off to the side five men barge out of the woods. Crawling backwards in the snow, Kratos and Atreus rush forwards warding off the attackers.  
“Lass!” Mimir shouts.  
“Huh?” Looking at Mimir confused. An arm wraps tightly around your shoulders and a knife is pressed against your throat. The person pulls you to your feet.  
“Aye a woman, we'll be keeping you.” You hear him deeply inhale as presses he face to your neck.  
_Gross._  
“Don't touch without permission.” Gritting, you elbow him in the stomach. He doubles over and loosens his grip. Grabbing his wrist you pull hard, flipping him over your shoulder. Still holding onto the arm you kick the elbow as hard as you can. The scream distracts the other attackers, allowing Kratos and Atreus to defeat them. Kratos picks the man up by the throat and throws him against a tree. Speechless you are amazed and horrified at Kratos’s strength and Atreus’s skill.  
“Father.” Atreus says and Kratos turns around. The bodies rises up like ice zombies. Like before Atreus and Kratos defeat them. They are unfazed with these actions. Leading you to believe that this isn't the first time they have done this.  
“What the fuck?” Blurting it out you look back and forth between them and the bodies.  
“Hel-Walkers.” Atreus shrugs.  
“Many who die come back as Draugr or Hel-Walkers. Unable to rest for their desire of revenge.” Mimir explains.  
“This world is messed up!” Exasperated you gesture at the remains.  
Kratos gruffs. “We do not fight because the world makes us fight. We fight for a greater purpose. We forge into the unknown to fulfill the promise we made. No matter the darkness, nothing will stand in our way.”  
“Oh..…” Staring at Kratos, his words and expression guide you closer to an understanding. The current state of this world is terrible, only those with determination and a warrior's training will survive.  
“Ula your bleeding.” Atreus points.  
“Huh?” Touching the spot, your fingers comeback with blood. The asshole nicked you. Atreus quickly wipes the blood from your neck and applies some sauve. “...Thank you.” The simple act suddenly becomes much more intimate than it would be normally.  
“Come.” Kratos turns away.  
This time you stick close to Atreus, not wanting to risk it. Now you understand why they were adamant about coming with you. Everyone acts like cannibalistic raiders. Thankfully you see no one else for hours, random draugr but that’s it.  
“Why don't you like me? I've seen the way you look at father.” Atreus whispers, not realizing he’s talking out loud.  
“I do like you…. What do you mean looking at your father?” Looking at him you're confused on why he would ask that. Atreus starts blushing while trying to keep a straight face.  
_Is he jealous?_  
“I've been staring at your dad because he's the size of a mountain. Apparently going with the philosophy ‘sun out tits out’. I'm trying to figure out how he's not freezing and doesn't have frostbite. I'm in layers and still freezing, looking at him makes me colder.”  
“That’s why?” Atreus stops in his tracks. Stunned at the reason why you have been staring.  
“Yes!”  
“Aura borealis, better known as the Northern Lights.” Mimir says interrupting the chance to finally sort out Atreus’s feelings. At this rate you won't get the chance to confront them. Unlike before when you blew him off and teased him. Weird as it is you have developed feelings for him. Sort of. That’s normal right?  
“A natural phenomenon caused by the collision of gas particles in the air and the sun’s heat.” Amazed you look up at the sky. The streaks of colors makes it sees as if the whole sky has become a living rainbow.  
“Mother said the lights were the reflections of light off the shields and armor of the valkyries. That they are protecting the bifrost leading to valhalla.” Atreus sighs walking closer to his father.  
“Right you are little brother. Remember other lands have different meanings about this phenomenon.” Mimir smiles.  
“The temple.” Kratos nods to the temple, it's built onto the mountain. Above you a piece of the light breaks off and you can see it enter the temple. Confirming that this is the place.


	7. Chapter 7

Kratos tries the door but it doesn’t budge. “Look for another way.”

“Brother let me see.” Mimir instructs. Kratos unhooks him, holding him in front of the door. “Aye there’s dwarvish inscription. Faded but still there.”

“Ula.” Kratos grumbles.

“Hold on.” You squat down. Dusting off the inscription on the door.

“ _Only those of the blood line may enter_. And then…… _Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To seek the pale enchanted gold._ ” Trailing your finger under the words as you read them.

“Is it a riddle? The last half sort of rhymes.” Atreus mumbles to himself.

“ **Name and relation.** ” The door lights up, sounding exactly like your grandpa. Surprised at the door’s reaction, you stumble backwards.

“Door open.” Kratos shouts.

“ **Your full name; my true name and your relation will only open this door.** ”

“That is disappointing brother. We need to find the name.” Mimir sighs.

Kratos and Atreus start looking for other inscriptions. This all started when you heard your grandpa’s voice, this has all got to be the reason you are here. Grandpa must have known this prophecy. Standing up you stand directly in front of the door and stare at it for a moment.

“Ula?” Atreus questions what are you doing. Kratos and Mimir also take notice of your weirdness.

“I am Nardrula Lisbet Sundberg, third grandchild of Galar.” The earth shakes and the doors rumble before slowly opening. Revealing the dark entrance.

“What? You are a grandchild of Galar? Now everything makes sense!” Mimir seems relieved.

“Head.”

“Who’s Galar?” Atreus looks at Mimir.

“Galar is a dwarf. He and his brother Fjalar killed the giants; Kvasir, Gilling and his wife.” Mimir sighs giving you a saddened look. You can feel the sudden sadness from the three, and it makes you feel guilty.

“They killed giants?” Atreus whispers.

“Aye, made a magical mead; the Mead of Poetry made from Kvasir’s blood. Odin eventually heard of the mead. Stealing it and drinking it all but a few drops before escaping.” Mimir scowls.

“Sounds like Odin, but what happened to the brothers?”

“They disappeared but now we know Galar survived.” Mimir looks back at you.

“Grandpa never talked about his life before grandma. He told me his true name to me on his deathbed.” You offer the information in hopes that it may relieve the tension.

“What was magical about this mead?” Kratos inquires.

“Any who drank of it would become a poet or a scholar. Able to recite any information and solve any question.” Mimir remarks remembering Odin’s creed for knowledge.

“That puts you out of a job Mimir.” Laughing Atreus gives him a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Walking into the dark room, an object on Kratos hip glows like a flashlight. Sticking close so you don't trip, the room splits into two short hallways which both appear to be dead ends. 

“Father.” Atreus is pointing at a yellow hand print resting above the left hallway. 

You notice the weird unspoken thought process between them. You want to ask why the hand print is so intriguing but opt not to. It just seems appropriate to follow in silence.

“Look! The chest, it must have the stone.” Atreus jogs over to the small chest. It’s currently resting on a pedestal in the center of the room. 

“Boy.”

“Now lass let's see if you can open it.” Mimir is surprisingly optimistic.

“Knowing grandpa…” Mumbling to yourself.

“What is it lass?” Mimir questions your mumbling. 

“The chest is probably a puzzle. See how the designs look like a rotary phone dial.” You point at the two designs on top. 

“What?” Atreus is confused.

“Never mind…What about the riddle? Far over the misty mountains cold, to dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To seek the pale enchanted gold.” Sighing you change the subject.

“I’m guessing the first part means to return to who we are or return to the old ways?” Atreus shrugs scratching his head. 

“Head what do you know of this place?” Kratos rumbles.

“Sadly nothing. Dwarves don't talk about how or why they hide certain things. The riddle may not even be related.” Mimir quickly explains. 

“What if the pale enchanted gold is a metaphor?” You question.

“You’re right lass the pale enchanted gold could mean the Labradorite stone.”

“So we must return to who we are to find the labradorite stone?” Atreus concludes. “How is that going to help? Ula is still finding out who she is.” Atreus ignores the scowl you give him.

“You mean who she is in her soul. I wager she must think of that while opening the box.” Mimir clarifies. Shrugging you start tracing the designs. You’re in college, you barely know what you want to do with your life. How are you supposed to know who you truly are inside. 

“Clear your mind. Focus on the first thing that comes to you.” Kratos orders picking up your confusion. Honestly you sort of forgot he was there, his presence has formed into something you’ve found normal.

Closing your eyes you make sure your hands are on top of the chest. Breathing deeply and emptying your mind the first thing you see is a fire. The fire that’s sitting high on the stone forge while you're on the dirt floor. Then the tiny plastic tools in your chubby baby hands. Pretending to turn a block of clay into a toy car.  Smiling and believing that you can wield the power of the fire like daddy and grandpa. Able to make anything from nothing.

***Click***

Snapping your eyes open, you’ve been unconsciously fidgeting with the designs.

“It opened.” Atreus gives you a smile.

Cautiously opening the chest, there's a single stone inside. Looking like someone chipped it off of something else. Grabbing the stone it glows a soft yellow. The room is suddenly filled with the yellow light and the wall art is visible. 

“Would you look at that. The walls are covered with the history.” Mimir is amazed. “Brother let me see.” Kratos raises Mimir and shows him to each wall. “Interesting.”

“Head.”

“It shows Ymir breaking the bifrost as he is dying. Then Galar’s monstrosities with the stone being tossed into the fire. Ula's key and the amulet for Loki coming from the fire.” Mimir explains sparing a glance at the stone.

Wincing the stone feels like fire in your hands, as if a sudden heat has lept into your blood. Then there's an outpour of emotions from it. Greed from your grandfather and his brother to extreme pain and sorrow which can only be from the giants. Hands shaking, you guess that some mead must have spilt on it or it has been cursed. How else could this stone have such emotions?

“What is it?” Kratos asks. Looking up, there’s a hint of concern behind his cold eyes. 

“An eye for an eye and the world goes blind….. He wants me to be his penance? To remain indifferent?... I-I'm conflicted.” The emotions and feeling of fire has you at a loss for words. 

“Your grandfather's choices are not you.” Kratos voice doesn't falter but his eyes try to comfort you.

“He killed giants! … How do I know that Loki won't want revenge? He's a god, a giant. It's already clear that the myths I was told are the watered down versions. What if Loki decides that there is no difference between us?” Not knowing what to do, you have a mini break down. 

“Head what is this?” Kratos turns Mimir towards him.

“It seems the stone’s true power is affecting her.” Mimir observes.

“What power?” Confused you didn't know the stone had a specific power.

“The Labradorite stone is supposed to be a broken piece of the bifrost. It appears to be able to enhance the emotions of genetic connection, providing mental illumination and why she was able to move with such ease into our time.”

“But then how did it affect her before?” Atreus questions just as confused as you. 

“That's the thing lad, it's not possible to know exactly when. Time travel is a tricky thing.” Mimir sighs. 

The way Mimir says that has you thinking, but you know when. You thought it was strange when grandpa had crushed a rock and mixed it with the ink for your tattoos.

 


End file.
